In recent years, proximity wireless communication attracts attention in which communication is performed between electronic apparatuses that are disposed in proximity to each other. One of such proximity wireless communication is near field communication (NFC: Near Field Communication). The near field communication becomes popular mainly throughout Asia in fields of traffic system, charging, authentication, etc.
Incidentally, there is a power feeding system that wirelessly feeds power to an electronic apparatus. In such a power feeding system as well, for example, placing the electronic apparatus on a power feeding tray allows for charge of a battery in the electronic apparatus.
In the communication system and the power feeding system performing the proximity wireless communication, an antenna is used. For example, PTL 1 discloses a wireless charging circuit that uses, in wireless power feeding, an antenna used in the proximity wireless communication. In addition, for example, PTL 2 discloses a communication apparatus that performs communication with use of one of a plurality of antennae.